


What happened to the Archangel Raphael

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Was Raphael (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley and Aziraphale were both Raphael (Good Omens), Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley had been dancing when the other party disappeared. [Based on the Crowley is Raphael theory]





	What happened to the Archangel Raphael

Aziraphale and Crowley had been dancing that afternoon to some music from a rusty gramophone in Aziraphale's bookshop. Some nice, slow saxophone music accompanied by soft violin strings. No particular steps necessary but some gentle swaying. It was there, basked beneath the late Soho sun and surrounded by each other's warmth, that they decided that they would like to be together not necessarily forever but for as long as they could.

The warmth disappeared. Fine, the sun was still there but his arm groped around air only. When he opened his eyes no one stood in front of him. A panic bubbled inside his chest. Where was his love? Where did he go?

"Aziraphale? Crowley!"

He tapped his mouth shut with his fingers, not expecting the other name to come out. A moment later, he scrunched up his eyebrows. For some reason, he had said his own name twice.

His name… his name was… no, it wasn't Aziraphale, and no, it wasn't Crowley, that's his love's name…

Something was wrong. Very wrong indeed. At this moment, the figure realised that he was neither Aziraphale nor Crowley. Well, maybe both, seeing how he thought his names were Aziraphale and Crowley (Weird gist still but that was the least of his concern).

The figure's fingers quivered as he lowered them down. He rotated them around, examining every inch of them. They had fingers long and think like Crowley's, but soft as a pillow, like Aziraphale's.

He put together the evidence. So he opened his eyes to find himself alone, he thought of his name as both Aziraphale and Crowley but neither at the same time, and his body seems to have both of their traits.

"... 'scuse me, but did we just-"

_THWACK!_

Michael swung the amnesia cricket bat over her shoulder as the figure splitted back into Aziraphale and Crowley. The angel and the demon thudded onto the floor, unconscious.

"This is the fifth time this month," she sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Ugh." Gabriel, with the tips of his thumb and fingernail, touched the demon Crowley's sleeve. "Yeah, no. Sandalphon, mind if you carry the demon for me?"

Sandalphon walked towards Crowley. "To that armchair?"

"Yes, to that armchair." Gabriel rubbed his temple. "We need to make it so that they suspect nothing."

"Considering the frequency they ought to know by now," Uriel piped in.

"Possibly. But the later they know that they were Raphael the better. Now, we need to finish this up before-"

The bell rang.

As the Archangels diverted their attention to the door, a mortal stared at them, specifically at Michael's cricket bat, the two unconscious bodies, and the fact that they were dragging them across the floor.

"Would you like to buy some pornography?" Sandalphon adding a toothy smile for good measure.

Michael sighed. Thankfully the mortal was too dumbfounded to act so she stepped forward and thwacked the mortal with the amnesia bat.

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I saw the theory that Crowley was Raphael. But on the other hand, Aziraphale seems to have originated from Raphael or Israfel, so I thought that maybe Raphael split into Crowley and Aziraphale before the first episode, though they don't remember that.
> 
> On the flip side, they could turn back into Raphael whenever they want but the Archangels usually put a stop to that


End file.
